


in sickness and in health.

by shortbreadd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a kandreil/mostly kandrew sickfic for the kandreil discord server (;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadd/pseuds/shortbreadd
Summary: Andrew didn't get sick. That was a fact and nobody had ever proved it wrong until now. His throat hurt and his head felt like a cracked egg and it was way too fucking hot in the apartment. Still, he could play up his symptoms to get out of work. Kevin would be disappointed and Neil would smirk and grin, but they weren't there. Until, one of them are.





	in sickness and in health.

Andrew woke up in a pool of sweat. 

His throat felt like a mess of heated gravel, and his entire body was boiling. No doubt Andrew was running a high temperature, and all these symptoms added up to the conclusion that he was sick. 

Which sucked. 

He needed to get up and call his captain to let her know he was sick and would be missing out on morning practice, but Andrew couldn’t even find the energy to get up from his bed. His head was pounding, and what little light that escaped from his heavy drapes burned his eyes. 

Great. On top of being sick, he had a migraine as well. 

Andrew was tempted to call Neil over, but Neil was currently thousands of miles away, and calling him would immediately alert him to the fact that Andrew was sick. And being the stupid idiot he was, Neil would probably immediately board a plane to Andrew’s apartment. Which Andrew definitely didn’t want. 

And that wasn’t even counting Kevin. Kevin would make Andrew eat healthy, and insist on medicine and would no doubt nag him about exy. Not that he didn’t want to see Kevin, of course. Neil was close enough to come see Andrew once a month, but Kevin was on tour with his team, halfway across the world. 

Kevin would bother him with exy and Neil would give him the stupidly sappy and worried eyes whenever Andrew fucking coughed. 

Not worth it, he told himself. 

So Andrew made the decision to stay in his sticky bed until eleven am, until Kiera, his captain called him seven consecutive times. Eventually, Andrew couldn’t stand the stupid sounds of Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone! Over and over. 

“What.” Andrew croaked out. 

“Why aren’t you at practice? You’ve already missed five practices in the season. Any more and you’ll get, I don’t know, grounded or something.” Kiera said. 

“I‘m sick. Can’t come.” 

“Oh. Call me when you’re better. And this better not be a trick to get out of practice. I know you, Minyard, and I know where you hide your candy.” 

Dammit. Kiera knew how to threaten him into coming to practice and actually trying, which was probably why his stats were better than ever before. Maybe she was a little endearing, with her sharp smiles when he saved a goal, and her stubborn will, but that didn’t mean Andrew would let her get away with taking his sweets. 

After the brief call with Kiera, Andrew collapsed back into bed until his bladder became too full to ignore. Flipping off the too-heavy covers, he did his business and turned on the showerhead to the coldest possible setting, thanks to his body being a practical furnace. 

Immediately, the spray of the water was practically hissing on Andrew’s shoulders, and embarrassingly, he groaned pathetically. He felt a little better, but at the same time, it was absolutely freezing now. 

Andrew hated being sick. Usually, he’d just turn the heat all the way up in his apartment during the winter, but when he thought back, Johnson had been a bit sniffly during practice yesterday. 

When he stepped out of the shower, Andrew turned to the rack to find that he’d only hung a shirt and boxers in his addled mind. He groaned, and pulled both on, before striding out of the bathroom and stepping into the hallway. 

That was a huge mistake. Andrew had left the air conditioning on for some reason, and the whole house was a refrigerator. 

“Ugh.” he managed to trudge to the bedroom again, but at the threshold, he slipped. 

Andrew’s feet were already slippery, and the shirt he’d tossed off seemed to appear out of nowhere. Of course, those two components guaranteed a fall. Which was exactly what happened. 

Andrew bashed his forehead against the doorknob, inciting his slight headache into a splitting migraine. He ended up on the ice-cold ground in a heap, with his ass in the air and his sore nose pressing against the dusty floor. 

Dimly, Andrew knew he’d have to get up at some point and take tylenol or ibuprofen, but he was too tired to even consider pushing himself up. So Andrew fell unconscious on the carpet with the ac on. 

>>

“-Andrew! Why are you on the ground?” 

Vaguely, Andrew heard a voice- Kevin’s voice yelling, but it sounded strange. Like he was underwater. But why was Kevin here? It was the middle of the season, and Andrew’s team was thousands of miles away. 

“Andrew, can I lift you?” 

And Andrew heard Kevin’s voice again. Maybe he was a hallucination. A very nice hallucination. There was soft cursing and then he was being lifted up. It felt nice, not breathing dust for the first time in hours. Andrew breathed deeply, and sagged. 

It seemed like the dust wasn’t done tormenting Andrew, though. His nose started tickling intensely, and he sneezed. And sneezed. And kept on sneezing. The dust must have set off a fit, because soon sneezes were overlapping and making tiny _-choo_ noises. 

Then his body was rocking and a bright light was turned on, which made Andrew hiss and crack open his eyes. Strangely enough, it was Kevin’s face over him, face furrowed in worry. 

“Why are you here?” Andrew slurred, only to be shushed by Kevin. 

“I’m setting a bath for you. You’re temperature’s way too high right now.” Kevin said. 

There were sounds of running water and splashing, then Andrew was being lowered- into the bath, he presumed. Andrew still groaned when he was submerged, and the sneezing began again. 

He heard a low chuckle and then a calloused and scarred hand appeared in his vision, waving. “Wash yourself. I’m waiting outside.” Kevin said.

Andrew made a vague sound and Kevin walked outside, closing the door behind him with a quiet _snick._ Andrew lay in the tub for a minute before slowly standing up. He peeled off his wet clothes with difficulty. He reached for the soap and began scrubbing. 

The hot water felt good, nothing like the cold shower from earlier. He rinsed off the suds, stepped out, and dried off. There were new clothes set out on the sink, and once Andrew made his way to the kitchen, feeling marginally better, Kevin had made some sort of soup. 

Probably disgustingly healthy, though. 

Kevin looked up from the counter, and Andrew could practically feel his gaze; calculating his current state. Whatever he saw must have satisfied him though, because Kevin gestured Andrew over and asked, “Why weren’t you answering my calls?” 

Andrew blinked, and walked to the table without answering. There was a cough drop on the table; the brand that he liked next to the soup. And it surprised him that Kevin knew what kind of medicine he liked. 

“Why are you here?” Andrew asked. 

“Because Neil has a game tonight and you weren’t answering my calls, nor Neil’s.” 

Andrew squinted, and Kevin sighed, leaning back against the chair. He looked tired. 

“I missed you. It’s been months.” Kevin admitted. “Plus, my team’s on a PR tour right now. I can afford to skip out on it.” 

He sat up then, and gestured to the soup. Andrew sat down sourly and took a sip. It was some sort of stock, watery but hot and soothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kevin smirking at him, and Andrew scowled. 

“Creep. Stop staring.” 

“I’m not staring,” Kevin smirked. “You could say I’m only admiring your snotty face.” 

Andrew sniffed as if on cue, and scowled harder, before taking another bite. Despite his annoyance, something warm was springing up in his chest at the sight of Kevin’s smile. 

”If you're going to keep staring, then leave.” 

“Okay.” 

Kevin walked off, and Andrew breathed in the curling smoke in the bowl, trying to focus. His throat hurt and his body was shivering and his headache was getting worse but Kevin was here for the first time in almost a year. 

Andrew leaned close into the soup, and the smooth edges hid his tiny smile.


End file.
